


First Burn

by dancingonathinline



Series: Dancing with Our Hands Tied [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, He's a lil of both, Henchman Kylo, Kidnapping, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Rich Rey, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Stockholm Syndrome, bounty hunter kylo, but like, in a weird 'we're soulmates' way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingonathinline/pseuds/dancingonathinline
Summary: He invades her mind like a scorching iron and she's immediately certain that this is not what Poe and Finn had described when they spoke of their first time meeting. Soulmates in this world are meant to hear each other gently, mildly, the way one hears a soft breeze in the distance. Kylo's thoughts had entered her mind all at once with such startling urgency she couldn't even stand upright. Thankfully, or perhaps unfortunately, she was already tied down.// Soulmate AU where you can hear your soulmate's thoughts when you make eye contact. Rey's a socialite, Kylo's a bounty hunter, neither are too happy about this situation.





	First Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Back again with a OTP Prompt from Tumblr. This one was "AU where soulmate's can read one another's thoughts , but only by making direct eye contact. This can result in awkward, fluffy, steamy, or angsty situations". I thought about making this a rewrite of the interrogation scene but ultimately went in this direction instead.  
> Side note: I wrote a kind of angsty hurt/comfort fic that isn't part of this series if anyone wants to go read that and leave me some feedback.  
> As usual, let me know if you like it! Leave a comment they make me smile!

The blindfold leaves her eyes and he invades her mind like a scorching iron. She's immediately certain that this is not what Poe and Finn had described when they spoke of their first time meeting. Soulmates in this world are meant to hear each other gently, mildly, the way one hears a soft breeze in the distance. Kylo's thoughts had entered her mind all at once with such startling urgency she couldn't even stand upright. Thankfully, or perhaps unfortunately, she was already tied down.

Rey's night had started out poorly and clearly gotten worse as it carried on. To begin, her mother had forced her into this stupid, floor length, green dress. Then she was reminded by her father that she was to be on her best behavior as tonight was the gala that would introduce his run for Senator of the state. She had then spent the entire night dancing with her father's colleague's sons, until one of them had gotten a little too handsy with her and she had run out for some fresh air. It was then that Kylo Ren, an infamous bounty hunter known for his distinct height and all black garb, had grabbed her and hauled her off to some dingy warehouse. 

"You have got to be kidding me," She said, pulling uselessly at her restraints while glaring at Kylo.

"You could do a lot worse than me, Princess." He mumbled, sitting across from her, longs legs stretched into her space. Pulling a small knife from his pocket, he used it to clean the dirt from under his nails.

 _Disgusting._ Rey thought rolling her hazel eyes as they met his own brown ones.

"I heard that," He replied peering at her through the black hair that hung across the tops of his eyes.

"Good!" Rey said, struggling harder against her restraints. "Isn't there some kind of soulmate perk coupon I can cash in?" Kicking her feet uselessly, she tried to inch her way towards the door while still in the chair, "Like one that says you have to untie me?" The chair moved a fraction of an inch before she gave up trying to move, "Or you know? Not kidnap me?"

"Sure Princess," He said as he stood to tighten the bonds on her wrists, "I'll just give up my fifty thousand dollar paycheck and let you go because you think we're-" Pausing to lean closer he sneered, "-soulmates." Laughing darkly he returned to his seat in front of her.

"I swear if you call me Princess one more time-" She pushed her weight forward until they were almost nose to nose, "-I will personally cut your dick off." 

 _Yeah, sure, all five foot seven inches of your man force will take me down_. 

"You are aware I can hear everything you're saying?" Rey answered his thought aloud causing him to scoff and look away from her.

"This is going to get really old really fast". He muttered, staring at the wall. 

"I guarantee I would be a lot easier to deal with if you'd just let me go!" She shrieked, her impatience finally getting the best of her.

"I told you I can't!" He said head snapping back to face her. _Even if I wanted to._ He thought without meaning to.

"Ha!" She said triumphantly. "I knew you wanted to let me go!"

 "No one chooses to kidnap rich socialites Rey," Kylo answered, pressing his fingers to his temples in exhaustion, "Some of us don't have rich daddies to pay our bills for us."

"Oh please," She said rolling her eyes so hard they hurt, "I know exactly who you are, Ben Solo."

_How-What?-Ben-How did she-What?_

"You're not the only one with connections," She answered his internal dialogue smugly, looking down so he wouldn't catch a glimpse of Poe Dameron-Kylo's childhood friend- in her head. "I know you come from money, I know your mother was a Senator, and I know you were so keen on following her footsteps that you inadvertently followed the wrong set," Looking up into his wide eyes she thought,  _Snoke is behind this kidnapping as well, I presume?_

There was a lengthy pause as Kylo weighed his options, his eyes flicking from Rey to the various walls of the warehouse. Every time he glanced toward her she saw brief flashes of images. _Senator Organa. Han Solo. Poe as a child. Kylo as a child. Herself through his eyes._ The same images over and over until finally he looked toward her while purposefully pushing a memory into her mind.

_It was her, or his view of her from where he had stood in the shadows waiting for his chance to strike. Her carefully crafted up do as beginning to deflate as the hours passed, three strands of curly brown hair falling down to frame her face. The green silk of her dress sparkled in the light as it lay smoothly across her body. Kylo's immediate thought upon seeing her was 'she is beautiful' followed by 'I do not want to do this'._

Gasping as he broke eye contact, Rey felt herself begin to blush due to his scrutiny of her at the gala. 

"Why can't you let me go?" She asked when she regained control of her emotions, "You don't want to do this and I clearly don't either and Kylo-" Pausing she waited until he made eye contact with her,  _You're my soulmate._

"I am _not_ your soulmate, Rey," Kylo insisted looking away from her.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure you are," She replied, moving to cross her arms before remembering she was bound to the chair, "That's literally how this works. I didn't just wake up with the ability to read minds. You woke it up." 

"That's just some weird urban legend bullshit," He countered, leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees, "Besides, I sincerely doubt your daddy would appreciate you shacking up with a bounty hunter."

"In case you haven't noticed," She countered moving her eyes around the room, "We've already shacked up."

"This is just a short stop," He said reaching one hand up to nibble on a cuticle, "Someone will be coming to get you soon, I'm less a bounty hunter and more of a middle man."

"Where are they going to take me?" She asked, cold fear suddenly striking her in the chest at his refusal to meet her eyes, "Kylo! Where are they going to take me?" 

_I don't know. I just hope they don't hurt you._

Before she could reply to his ominous thoughts, a loud series of knocks came from the door to her left. Glancing towards her with a quick thought of  _I'm sorry_ , he stood to open the door and let a sour-faced ginger man into the small space.

"Ah, I trust the desert rat gave you no trouble then Kylo?" The man said, referencing a scandal Rey was involved in including a tractor, the desert, and an unfortunate use of a halloween costume. 

"No trouble at all Hux," He replied looking at Rey and thinking, _Do not tell him you can hear me_. 

"If I'm a desert rat what does that make you? Some sort of angry red panda?" Rey asked Hux, growing irritated by his presence.

His face flushed red with irritation before he leaned forward to get closer to her face, "I would be a lot kinder to me considering I'm the man who decides your fate." 

Looking behind him towards Kylo she thought,  _Are you seriously going to let this guy take me?_

 _Shut up, I'm trying to think._ He answered, eyebrows creasing as he glanced to Hux and back at his surroundings. 

"And what exactly are my options here?" She sassed Hux, taking a moment to peak at Kylo as he walked around behind Hux.

 _Careful Rey,_ He warned as they made eye contact over Hux's shoulder, _Don't antagonize him._

 _"_ I decide whether you live on as a cheap whore or if you die a short, painful death." Hux answered, leaning in until his foul breath filled Rey's senses.

_Kylo._

_I'll get you out of this, Princess._

_You got me into this!_

_That was before you weaseled into my head!_

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Hux griped, grabbing Rey by the chin to turn her face towards his.

 _Don't even think about it_. Kylo thought as she considered spitting in the pale man's face.

"I'm sorry, sir," She answered pretending to be obedient as she noticed the large wooden plank in Kylo's hands, "But it appears you won't be making any decisions like that about me." 

Shoving her head forward she smashed her forehead into Hux's, causing him to stumble back in pain. As he flew backwards, Kylo hit him over the head with the plank of wood causing the red-haired man to fall to the ground in a heap.

"We don't have much time." Kylo said cutting Rey's bonds with his pocket knife, "Phasma was supposed to meet up with us to transport you once Hux decided your fate." 

"What do we do?" Rey said standing and reaching down to free her feet from the cut rope. "Can I borrow your knife?" Taking the blade from Kylo, she cut a slit in the side of her dress, "Couldn't move in this damn thing."

"Well," He said walking over and wrapping a lose arm around her waist, "We could run away, maybe shack up together?" 

Laughing, she looked into his eyes, one hand reaching up to stroke the scar bisecting his face. Reaching down, she grabbed his hand before pulling him towards the door. 

_Together?_

_Together._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr! Find me at reylohtrash!


End file.
